Rewritten
by Lil'MissKeyz
Summary: Bella and Edward are having problems. Bella makes a wish and is sent back to the past. Will she be able to stop fate or will her plans crash and burn?
1. Crazy maybe but not impossible

_****_

A/N: Okay so this is only my 2nd story and i wasnt sure wether to post it or not but i thought what the heck.

Please dont be too mean, i dont mind a bit of critisism but too much hurts peoples feelings!

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight! Unfortunetly!!

* * *

_**Crazy maybe but not impossible**_

_**BPOV**_

"You did this to me! Why? I don't want to be like this anymore! I want to grow old and die! Edward I can't take this anymore, everyone I loved is dead or dieing! Am I supposed to live with that Edward? Well I cant, I cant forget and it's killing me, if that was possible." I screamed, if I could cry my face would have been tear stained.

"Bella. You asked for this. Years ago I tried to tell you about this life, our life. You choose to become one of us. I never wanted to change you." He stayed so calm and it drove me crazy!

"Edward Cullen! Don't you dare blame this on me! I had no choice but to become one of you! You got me pregnant! Not that I don't love Nessie or anything, she's my world but she nearly killed me! Heck if I hadn't been changed she would have killed me! From the first time I met you I was destined to become one of you!" I screamed even louder than before.

"Bella, are you saying that you wish you never met me? I'm sorry but you wanted this. What was I supposed to do? I loved you, I just wanted to give you what you wanted." He was still so calm but it made me even madder.

"Yes Edward! I wish I had never met you!" I regretted the words straight after they had left my mouth and then everything went black.

"Hello Miss. Are you okay?" a voice said. I opened my eyes, the clouds were dull and the scent of moss filled the air. There was only one place on this earth I knew that was like this. Forks.

"Yes, thank you. Would you mind telling me where we are?" I asked while standing up, making sure I didn't move to fast,

"We're in Forks miss. Are you okay did you hit your head? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No! No, I'm fine thank you. What is the date today?"

"It's the 18th January. Are you sure your okay?" He was concerned

"I'm perfectly fine thank you. Just a little confused but I'm sure I'll live." I laughed. In all fairness I was confused. Confused how I blacked out in London and woke up in Forks. Confused how I blacked out in April 10th and woke up January 18th. January 18th, why was that so familiar?

"Sir what year is it?" I was sure I sounded like a person with memory loss.

"2004. Are you sure your okay? You sound like you don't know anything." He pressed his hand to my forehead before I could stop him. He instantly pulled his hand away.

"Miss your deathly cold. How long have you been out?" At least one thing hadn't changed. I was still a vampire.

"Ermm… About an hour or so. It's not a big deal I'm always cold."

"Well Miss…" he paused waiting for my name, I answered with the first name that popped into my head,

"Stella. My name's Stella." He smiled

"Nice to meet you Stella but I have to go sorry but get well soon yeah and find a hospital if you get any worse." I nodded as he walked over to his car. January 18th 2004? OMGOSH that's the day I moved back to Forks. 50 years ago, I had moved in with my father, Charlie, after my mum got remarried and tomorrow would be my first day at Forks High School, the first day I spotted the godlike creature Edward Cullen. Edward? Where was Edward? I had a flashback,

"_Yes Edward! I wish I had never met you!" I regretted the words straight after they had left my mouth and then everything went black._

My wish! Was life giving me a 2nd chance to correct all the mistakes I had made. To live my life the way it was supposed to be. That I could meet a man, get married and have kids without turning in to a bloodthirsty vampire. I ran straight to my home, I stayed in the forest and watched as the cruiser pulled up. Charlie, if I could cry I would has defiantly shed a tear, and past me got out the car and walked in the house. I watched as Charlie and I headed up to my old room. I couldn't watch anymore, seeing Charlie had made my mind up. I wasn't going to meet Edward Cullen, I wasn't going to marry him, I wasn't going to have his baby and I most defiantly wasn't going to become a vampire!


	2. Got to Stop This

_****_

A/N: Okaii first off is anyone actually reading this?? If so please let me know- REVIEW!!!- Okaii this is chapter 2. It may seem boring now but it shall get better its just got to get into the main part. Okaii so yeah chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay i do not own Twilight!!!

* * *

_**Got to stop this**_

_**Future BPOV**_

I ran at vampire speed from my house and down the road I'd travelled so many times. I stopped as I saw the beautiful faded white house; in the drive was the Volvo, the Jeep and the BMW M3. I felt myself shake, it was exactly the same as it is in the future expect that there they have much better cars. I slowed to human speed and made my way to the door. I had no idea what I was going to say,

"_Hi you don't know me but I'm from the future and we're married and have a kid but I'm here to tell you that I want that to change. I don't want to be one of you. So if you happen to see me at school tomorrow please ignore me." _

Yeah that sounded good. Not. I arrived at the door and knocked, I had a good mind to turn and leave but before I could the door opened and a certain little pixie was standing there.

"Hi." She eyed me up and knew that I was one of them, a vampire. "Oh hi. Who are you?" Her voice rang in my ears as if I hadn't heard it in years. My bestest friend didn't know who I was. How miserable.

"Ermm… Is Edward there?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking.

"Oh you know Edward? How come he never introduced us?" She smiled and my heart dropped. Could I live with myself if I did this? Never knowing Alice or Em or Jazz or even Rose, could I do it? Yes I have to for me.

"Please I'm in a hurry can you just get him." I asked trying not to sound rude

"Sure. Edward, there's a beautiful girl here who claims to know you." She smiled at me.

"Tell whoever it is to go away." A velvety voice shouted down

"She's one of us Edward. No need to worry." She grinned and then there he was. Right in front of me as if nothing had happened, right there just had he had been when I left, the same way he would be for all eternity.

"Hello. Ermm… this is sort of embarrassing but do I know you?" he smiled his crooked grin and I almost changed my mind but I couldn't. I had to do this. I had got to stop this.

"Can I come in please?" He smiled and moved aside, gesturing for me to come in.

"Have a seat." He said while he sat down.

"Ermm… this is going to sound really weird and impossible but seem as you're a vampire I guess nothing is impossible. Okay I'm ramberling. I'm from the future." I waited for his reaction. He didnt say anything.

"Carry on." He said as he smiled

"Well in the future we get married and we have a child…"

"Impossible." He interrupted

"No actually at the time of conception I was human so not impossible anyway and she nearly kills me while I'm giving birth and you change me which is why I am what I am."

"Okay. So why are you here?" He had that slightly confused look that was so hot.

"I'm here to ask you to… to not let it happen." My head fell into my hands.

"Why?" He voice sounded hurt and I felt bad but I have got to stop this.

"Because about 50 years from now we are in London and I hate being a vampire and I blame you for everything and I hate you. I don't want you to go through that. It's horrible and I want to grow old and die. I don't want to live forever and have everyone I love die while I watch. So please please just do this for me."

"Okay," he sighed "What do I have to do?" I looked up for the first time and looked at his face, it was painful to see.

"Tomorrow at school a new girl is going to start, me, her name is Bella Swan. You wont be able to read her mind and she will smell like heaven to you. All you have to do is ignore her." I smiled trying to loosen up the mood but it didn't work.

"I best be going. Edward I'm sorry but I have to do this. For me and for you. I love you." I went to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turned and my lips caught his. The kiss was passion filled and I didn't pull away but neither did he. It was like the old kisses before the arguing. Lost in the moment my hands went to his hair and he pulled me against him, on their own accord my legs wrapped around his waist and we crashed to the floor. I heard a cough. I jumped up and straightened my skirt before looking up. It was Emmett.

"Dude. Eddie who's this chick?" He smiled at me and held out his hand, "Emmett you?" instead of taking the hand I pulled him into a hug.

"Bella. I'm from the future. We're really close there." I laughed

"Wow. Eddie I like her!" He grinned his goofy smile at me

"Do not call me Eddie. She's just leaving and if you happen to see her at school tomorrow don't talk to her or I'll get Rose to punish you." Edward replied. Emmett winced.

"Okay dude sorry. Well bye Bella, nice meeting you. Eddie walk the lady to the door" he smiled at me before Edward led me out

"Well I guess this is goodbye. Forever. It's a shame I could tell my family love you." He smiled at me but it was a sad smile

"They do. Edward, I know this is going to sound rude but I have no money, would I be a pain if I asked to borrow some? I don't think my future clothes fit in around here." I finished the sentence and he handed me a slim black card.

"Here take this. It's unlimited."

"Thank you so much. Edward, you'll find love eventually. She'll be perfect for you, just don't give up." I kissed him on the cheek and left.

I headed straight for the shops. I brought a car, a classic 5 door sport, a new wardrobe full of clothes and a wig, blonde with a slight brown under tint. After all I couldn't have people thinking I was the past Bella. After i went apartment hunting, I found a cute little apartment. It had 2 rooms and 2 bathrooms, with a large living area and kitchen. All I needed now was a mum or dad or some relative that would enrol me into Forks High.

_**Arrival**_

_**Past BPOV**_

I awoke to the whooshing sound of rain falling and looked out the window. Fog was everywhere, you could never see the sky in Forks, it was like a cage. Breakfast with Charlie was quiet, he wished me good luck and left. I sat at the table taking in my new home. It still had all the photos of us from years ago and the same hideous yellow cabinets mum painted 18 years ago, trying to bring a bit of sunlight to this dreary town. I pulled on my jacket, locked the door and started up the truck. It's mighty roar scared the hell out of me but I soon got over it and made my way to school.

Finding school wasn't difficult although I'd never been there. The school, like most things, was just off the highway. There was no way to tell it was a school except the sign declaring it Forks High School. I parked the truck just outside the FRONT OFFICE and stepped out.


	3. Arrival

_**A/N: Okaii so this chap is kinda like the one in the actual Twilight book. But it isnt going to change all that much until she meets Edward in the book. So yeah no complain! Pwease =] **_

**_Disclaimer: If i owned Twilight would i be posting stories on here?? No! *Weeps*_**

_**

* * *

**_

Arrival

_**FBPOV**_

I dressed for school, I was wearing a black chain top with a black wrap, a pair of black capris with a pair of black converse and finally a black hat to keep my wig in place and a big pair of Gucci shades. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked nothing like old me with the nice clothes, blonde hair, even paler skin and golden eyes no one would suspect I was her. My nice neighbour, Mrs Wilkins had agreed to play the part of aunt after a large sum of money had found it's way into her bank account. My new identity was Stella Wilkins, my mum and dad had recently died in a fire and I was shipped off to the only living relative, my aunt Mrs Laura Wilkins. I needed to be in school to protect me because Edward couldn't. Laura had called the school earlier that morning and explained my situation and thankfully they had agreed to let me join, even with the short notice.

I grabbed the keys to my car and drove to school, knowing I'd be early but so would past me and we would meet. I arrived in the school parking lot and parked my car the furthest away from the spot I knew full well Edward would park in and made my way to the front office.

I opened the door and stepped inside, past me wasn't here yet. I walked over to the desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked

"I'm Stella Wilkins. My aunt called this morning." I smiled

"Ermm… Of course. Your schedule is still being printed just take a seat." She smiled at me and I thanked her before taking a seat on the ugly padded folding chairs. I sat down when a blast of freesia and strawberries hit me like a ton of bricks, now I knew how the Cullens first felt. Bella walked up to the desk and I listened carefully even though I knew what she was going to say.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan." I shivered I hated my full name

"Of course. I have your schedule here one second. Miss Wilkins your schedule is printed too." I walked over and smiled at Bella,

"Hi Isabella right? At least I'm not the only new girl today." I laughed

"It's just Bella. What's your name?" She smiled at me

"Stella. Rhymes with your name. We must be destined to meet." I laughed and stuck out my hand without thinking before pulling it back in.

"Miss Swan, Miss Wilkins here are your schedules. Looks like you have all the same classes. I trust you can help each other what with you both starting on the same day and all. Here's a map of the school, I've highlighted the best routes for each class and good luck to you both. Oh and here's the slips take them to the teacher and have them sign it and bring it back here at the end of the day. Goodbye now" She smiled and Bella nodded at her. We both gave her our thanks before exiting into the car park.

_**PBPOV**_

Stella seemed like a great girl and I could tell we were going to be good friends. She was so beautiful, she had pale skin and the deepest golden eyes I had ever seen but I loved her hair. It was such a great colour, I had begged my mum to let me dye it like that once but she told me no. We left the building and more students were starting to arrive, I walked over to my truck.

"Sweet ride!" Stella said as we arrived at the door.

"Don't you have a car?" I asked I didn't see anymore around here but maybe she found the real car park.

"Yeah. It's a classic 5 door sport Peugeot, Blue." She smiled at me before I jumped into the truck and to my surprise so did she. We joined the line of traffic and gradually made it into the car park. I spotted her car instantly and luckily the space next to it was empty. I parked there and hopped out and so did Stella. I looked around apart from Stella's car the next best car was a sliver Volvo and it stood out but not as much as Stella's Peugeot. I pulled out the map and tried to memorize it, I didn't want to have to walk around with it stuck under my nose for the whole day. I felt a sudden drop hit my nose and I quickly pulled up my hood. Stella had pulled out a very nice Jane Norman umbrella and already had it up covering her. She smiled at me as I pulled down my hood and went to join her under it. I noticed nearly everyone round here was pale so at least my skin wouldn't stand out, however my friend might. I hope she didn't catch to much attention, I hated attention.

We finally made it around the cafeteria building three was easy to find partially because of the big "3" printed in the east corner. We began to trail a set of unisex raincoats towards the door. Once inside I took a look around the classroom it was small. I looked over to the two raincoats and noticed as they took them off they were both girls. One a porcelain-coloured blond and the other, also pale, with light brown hair. Stella took down the umbrella and stood it by the coat hooks while I handed our slips to tall, balding man whose nameplate identified him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at my name but not as much as he gawked at Stella as did the whole class. I of course blushed tomato red but Stella just smiled. It could have been worse he could have made us introduce ourselves but instead he just sent us to an empty desk at the back. It was hard for everyone to stare at us at the back but somehow they managed too. At least it wasn't just me who was new, Stella was too and at least she was here with me. Maybe if I hung around with her they would stop looking at the chief of police and his runaway wife's daughter. I hoped. English dragged on for way to long, all the books Mr. Mason gave us to read I had already red which was comforting and boring. Maybe mum would send my finished essay's but maybe that would be considered cheating. The bell finally rang and a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned over to our table to talk to us.

"Your Isabella Swan aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type

"Bella." I corrected him

"Who's your friend?" he asked smiling at me

"Stella." I answered

"Cool, so where's your next class?" I pulled out the schedule but before I could answer, Stella did.

"Government with Jefferson in building six." She smiled

"Well I'm heading over to building four. I could show you ladies they way," He stuck out his hand and I shook it, "I'm Eric" I smiled, he was defiantly overly helpful.

"Thanks Eric. That'll be good. Stella and I with probably get lost otherwise." Stella pulled a face and I laughed. Stella grabbed the umbrella and we made our way outside where the rain had picked up. I swear several people where walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hope I wasn't getting paranoid.

"So this is a lot different to Phoenix huh?" he asked

"Very." I answered

"Where you from Stella?" Eric asked

"London. It rains there but not as much as it does here." She laughed.

"Doesn't rain much in Phoenix does it Bella?" he asked

"Three or four times a year." I answered

"Wow, what's that like?" he asked

"Sunny." I asked with a type of duhh sound in my voice and Stella burst out laughing obviously she understood it. We walked around the cafeteria and to the south buildings right by the gym. Eric walked us all the way to the door even though it was clearly marked.

"Well good luck," he said as I place my hand on the handle, "Maybe we'll all have another class together." He sounded hopeful. Stella smiled and we went inside.

"Gosh that boy was a N to the E to the R to the D! Gosh talk about stalker!" She laughed as did I,

"That's not very nice Stell. He was just trying to be nice." I said

"Well sorry Bells but I found him very weird." We were lucky that we both got seated next to each other again. The rest of the morning went on in the same way.

My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one that made us introduce ourselves in front of the class. I stammered, blushed and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat where as Stella got on just fine, she was really calm.

After two classes I recognised several faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the rest that would come and ask us questions about how we were liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic but mostly I just lied. A lot. At least we didn't need the map after all. There was a girl in both our Trig and Spanish classes and she walked us to the cafeteria at lunch. She was much shorter than me and Stella, who was about the same height as me give or take a few inches, but her wildly curly hair made up the difference but I was having trouble remembering her name so I just kept nodding. Before we sat down I turned to Stella and asked,

"What's that girls name? I cant remember." She laughed

"Jessica but I think she likes to be called Jess. We should sit with her." I nodded and we joined her table, it was slightly over crowded but sitting with more people took the attention off me. Eric, the guy from English waved to me from across the room. It was there sitting in the cafeteria trying to make conversation with several curious strangers that I first saw them.

* * *

**_Okaii so i work hard on this story even if i dont look like i! So please how some respect and review! Can i have at least 5 reviews for this chapter?? i get like 2 and it realli makes me wonder, "Shud i really carry this on?" and if i ent getting any reviews the answer is no! _**


	4. First Sight

**_A/N: Okaii thanks for the reviews for the last chap! This again is kinda like Twilight but with a bit added. Like i sed in time it will become different. Hopefully! Tht or you'll all get bored and disappear and i will delete it. _**

**_Disclaimer: If i owned Twilight would i be sitting at home right now listening to My Chemical Romance, eating chocolate digestives and thinking of ways to make my lame story *hint hint* better. No i dont think i would._**

_**

* * *

**_

First Sight

_**EPOV**_

My siblings and I entered the cafeteria and took out usual seats. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose where all deep in a conversation about the hunting trip, which was coming up soon but my mind was some where else. I was searching for the new girls or girl. I felt a pair of eyes staring in my back; I turned my head and my eyes met with a chocolate brown pair. They were deep, full of meaning. Just like future Bella had said I couldn't read her mind. It was frustrating. I scanned Jessica Stanley's mind to see what Bella/Stella had got up to that morning.

_Gosh she's so ordinary and plain why is Edward Cullen looking at her._

I quickly tuned out of her thoughts and listened to what was bring said on her table,

"Who are _they_?" Bella said

"They're Emmett and Edward Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The one who just left is Alice Cullen." Jessica said. My head spun round at the mention of our name. Once again my eyes met with the brown ones and where held there for a few seconds before she turned away. I looked around our table and sure enough Alice had left.

"They kind of keep to themselves though." Angela said

"Yeah cause their all together like together together." Jessica said. Great she must think we're all freaks but if that was so why did she know us in the future. I needed to know this girl, I couldn't let her slip through my fingers. Even if that's what future Bella had said.

_**FBPOV**_

"Who are _they?" _Bella said. Oh the first sight, I remember this day so well. Biology next, Oh Biology, that's where she or I meets Edward. I had no idea how I was going to stop that from happening. I loved Edward from the first time I actually meet him in biology if I was going to stop it I couldn't let Bella sit by him in biology.

"Yeah cause their all together like together together." Jessica said. Oh if only she knew. Poor poor Jess, she thinks she so in the know but she knows nothing. The bell finally rang and I jumped from my seat unusually fast luckily, no one noticed.

"Bells what lesson is next?" I asked even though I knew it was Biology, had to pretend it was indeed my first day.

"Biology II." She answered

"Oh I have that next too with Banner right?" Angela said

Me, Bella and Angela walked to Biology together. We entered the room and my eyes quickly flashed to the only open seat, right by the wonderful Edward Cullen. We took our slips to Mr. Banner,

"Sorry ladies only one free seat today but one can sit at my desk and I'll get a spare table for next lesson. So which one wants the seat next to Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner said.

"I'll take the free seat Mr. Banner." I quickly answered before Bella could decide to take the Edward seat. I took my seat and expected Edward to move away like he did before but then I realised I didn't effect him anymore. I wasn't human. There was however one thing that didn't change. He still stared at me. I noticed his eyes were black, coal black. I guess it was good Bella wasn't sitting here or she might be dead by now. I couldn't help but make the curtain with my hair again, just like old times. I could still feel his eyes on my face, I knew he knew who I really was. I couldn't help but look at him. He was looking at Bella.

"Edward. Please tell me your not thinking about becoming friends with me or Bella?" I said in voice to low for human ears. His head shot around to look at me.

"Please Bella. I don't want to have this conversation."

"What? You promised me that you would do this!"

"I can't. I didn't know her than but I've seen her. I can't read her mind even though it's frustrating, it draws me in. Everyone I know I can read their minds and it's so boring but she's interesting. Your interesting. I need to know you."

"Believe me she wants to know you too. From the first time I saw you I loved you. Even though here, the first time round when I was human you were so mean and horrid. I always loved you. Next year you leave me. After you come back newborns come after me and then I nearly die having your baby but still after all that I love… loved you. Please you have to do this for the both of us. It's better this way." I couldn't believe that we were having this conversation in the middle of a packed classroom but unfortunately we were.

"Bella, I cant. I don't even know you and I love you. Please just let me try and be with you. What if I promise I wont take you to the baseball game, not to leave and never to get you pregnant? Would you let me know you then?" He was pleading with his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes. Bella snap out of it!

"No because eventually we'll meet a vampire who wants to kill me. Eventually you will leave me because you'll live forever and I will die. It's better this way please just give up and forget that boring girl sitting over there…" Edward interrupted me,

"Bella, believe me your far from boring." He smiled that crooked smile I loved so much.

"Okay but please just listen. We're not good for each other. Full stop. This is where it ends." Without thinking I stood up,

"Miss Wilson?" Mr Banner asked

"Oh toilet, I need the toilet." I heard Edward sniffle a laugh only he would know I didn't really need the toilet.

"Okay. Here's the toilet pass." He handed me the pass and I left the room. I walked to the bathroom and sat in one of the cubicles. I needed to relax. About a second passed before there was a knock on the door.

"Stella… Err Bella?" I recognised the voice, the voice of a dear little pixie I loved so much.

"What Ali?" I asked trying not to sound rude,

"Are you okay? I had a vision things weren't going to go well for you. Thought you might need a friend." I smiled to myself. Trust Alice to know what was going on. I opened the door, Ali was standing there with her arms open. I went into her arms and became to sob tearless sobs.

* * *

**_A/N: Review please! Also i need ideas help! You as the readers are the most important people so anyfink u have to say counts!_**


	5. Bella and Alice bonding time!

_**A/N: Hey!! Thanks for the review for the last chapter,Nilya2397. By the way i did send you a message back. Like i said i wouldn't mind some help. Okaii here is Chapter 5. Pretty Pointless but Bella and Alice needed to have a chapter together! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Alice/Bella Bonding

I don't know how long I cried in Ali's arms for but after a while I pulled away.

"Hey. Do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked as I stepped out her embrace.

"Sure." And she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Anyway why are u ditching?" I asked as we headed out the bathroom.

"For one I was coming to help you and two we were doing Shakespeare again in English. I couldn't take it." She laughed, the sound rung in my ears.

"So you already know Edward isn't going to stick to his promise?"

"Yep, I had a vision, it was during lunch actually. I think he decided when he first saw her I mean you. This is all very confusing." She pulled her pouty face; she always did when I wouldn't go shopping with her.

"Don't worry. I think everyone knows that." I smiled at her.

"Bella, do you really hate our life so much?" she asked

"Whoa where did that come from?" I laughed

"Bella I'm serious." She was very serious,

"Sometimes. Like when someone I know dies. That's really kills me. When my dad died I couldn't go to the funeral and that's when everything started to go wrong. I never really hated it, I just didn't like it." I sighed that didn't make things any better.

"I can't remember much of my human life so this life is all I've known. I like it, I mean what's not to like. No one ever talks to you so you never have to put up with fake friends, we have forever with the people we love most and all that money for shopping. I love this life. You just don't like it now because of the deaths but soon enough everyone you know will be dead and then it gets easier." She gave me a halfhearted smile.

"I don't want that though Ali. I want to get married have kids, grandkids and then die like how it's meant to be. I love Edward but I know that if I live this life the same way I will hate him and I don't want that." I could've started crying again

"Well then Bella I will do everything in my power to keep my brother away from you both." She sighed I could tell she never wanted too but she was a great friend to do so. I ran and wrapped my arms around,

"Thank you Ali. Thank you so much! I will always owe you!"

"I just hope it's for the best Bella." She pulled out my arms and walked away. I ran after her,

"Ali. Please don't go. Can we hang out for a bit? I may not like your life but I do love you." I smiled and was relieved that she smiled back. My smile instantly faded with the evil hidden behind her smile.

"No. No. No Ali no!" I screamed but she didn't take any notice

"SHOPPING!!!!" she screamed so loud I think the whole of Washington heard, "Whoops." She grinned and did the pouty face again.

"Okay okay. Shopping it is." I groaned as we started walking to my car.

"Does this always happen?" she asked with a grin on her face

"If what you mean by this is that you say lets go shopping, I object, you do that pouty face and then I have to come. Yes that happens all the time. Sometimes I come for the fun of it though." I laughed but she was suddenly saddened.

"What's up Ali?" I asked as we buckled up

"I'm going to miss this." She said with the tiniest smile on her face, this was so un-Ali-ish. We spent the rest of the journey in quiet until we pulled up in Seattle.

"We're here!" She yelled as she jumped up and down in her seat

"Come on." I sighed as I got out the car and locked it. We headed to the mall and let the torture begin.

We spent about 4 hours in all the shops before we even considered going back. We had like 50 bags. EACH. I had no idea how it would all fit into the car. Ali had insisted on paying for it all to make up for what she wouldn't buy me in the future. We sat down in a café, the owner insisted we buy something or we cant sit. So I brought us two coffees, which we both knew would end up in the bin.

"Bells. How are Jazz and I in the future? Are we still happy?"

"Alice no matter how far forward you go 50 years, 100 years even 500 years you and Jazz will always be together. You know that and so does he. You love never seizes to amaze me, it seems to grow everyday." I smiled. Why couldn't Edward and I be like that?

"How's everyone else in the future anyway? I know bout you and Edward and Jazz and I."

"Carlisle and Esme are as strong as ever. Rose and Em have managed to knock down a few more houses, if you get what I mean. That's about it. Oh but in the future we have a werewolf running around with us." Her face was a picture, a small and disgusted picture.

"Ewwww. How did that happen Bells?" She was clearly not amused,

"Well Edward and I have a baby girl in the future, Nessie. Sam and the pack from La Push where threatened by her and they were going to attack you well us. Jake, my best friend, who is a werewolf stayed with us to protect us. Well mostly me. Anyway after Nessie was born he imprinted on her and they have been together ever since so he travels around with us a lot." I sighed,

"Wow! I'm physic and I didn't even see that one coming!" She laughed and I joined in.

"It's getting late. I need to go home and hatch a plan to keep my brother away from you. Maybe I can convince Carlisle into moving…" I laughed,

"Thanks Alice, you are truly the greatest person I know."

We headed back to the car and to my amazement Alice managed to fit everything in the tiny thing. The drive back was just as quiet as before but not a painful silence, it was more a joyful silence. I pulled up a little before the Cullen house and explained it was too painful to see it again, Alice nodded, collected her bags, waved goodbye and ran towards the house. I headed straight for Bella's house, she could use a new wardrobe.

* * *

**_A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!! TIPS WELCOME!!! IS THIS STORY REALLY THAT BAD??_**


	6. Bella Barbie and The Cullens

_****_

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews for the last chapter! This chapter is a where Bella gets observant! Enjoy!!

* * *

_**Bella Barbie/ The Cullens**_

_**PBOV**_

I had just finished dinner when there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it. A girl greeted me with an evil grin holding about 50 bags from various shops.

"Stella. What are you doing here?" I asked eyeing up the bags

"Nothing just thought you might need a makeover? So I went shopping for you!" she grinned and I instantly felt scared. I groaned as I moved aside for her to come in. She bounced joyfully and dumped the bags on the sofa and chairs, filling them all up.

"So what did you get me?" I sighed as she rummaged through the bags.

"Well I brought you: 3 skirts, 17 shirts, 13 hoodies, 7 pairs of shorts, 16 jackets, 6 dresses and I have no clue how many pairs of shoes I brought. I lost count after 15." I sighed, rather loudly, "Bella I happened to notice your plain wardrobe. So unless you want that 3 skirts to change to all then I'd be quiet." I immediately shut my mouth, no need to make this any worse.

"I thought that might shut you up! Now lets get this stuff upstairs and try them on." She sang but before I could object she had all the bags and was on the way up the stairs. Sometimes that girl moved with incredibly speed. I promptly followed her up stairs.

2 hours, 5 skirts, 23 shirts, 15 hoodies, 10 pairs of shorts, 20 jackets, 10 dresses, 20 pairs of shoes and 3 rubbish bags, which held the previous contents of my wardrobe, later. We had finally finished. Either Stella was really bad at math or she forgot what she brought. I was sprawled out on my bed with clothes all around me when I heard Charlie pull into the driveway. I jumped up and went downstairs to greet him,

"Hey Dad, how was work?" I asked as he stepped through the door

"It was same as usual." He huffed as he hung his jacket and belt up. I didn't even hear Stella as she bounded down the stairs until I heard her voice behind me.

"Hey Chief Swan. Nice to meet you." She beamed

"Well Bells, I see you made some friends on your first day. Nice to meet you too ermm…"

"Stella. My name's Stella Wilson." She grinned again

"Well nice to meet you Stella. Are you staying for dinner?" Charlie asked and he went to take his usual seat in front of the TV,

"No I'm good thanks. I should be heading home, Aunt Laura will be worried if I get back late." She smiled, "Cya tomorrow Bells. Shall I pick you up instead of you driving in that death trap?"

"Hey I brought her that death trap!" Charlie said and we all burst out laughing.

"Sure that'll be cool." I smiled and showed her out.

"I'll be here bright and early to choose your outfit." I groaned but she smiled, turned and walked to her car. I walked back into the house and put out the dinner.

I didn't know how I'd become so close to Stella in so short time, it was hard to believe I had only met her this morning. We hadn't even known each other a day and she was already buying me things, I tried to tell her I didn't want them. She just said that she was feeling low and shopping is what she does when that happens but as she already had enough clothes she gave them to me.

Charlie and I sat in complete silence while we ate dinner, it wasn't a weird silence but it was annoying for things to be so quiet. He broke the silence first,

"How was school Bells?" he asked as he scooped another spoonful into him mouth.

"It's been okay." I answered, in all truthfulness it was okay. I mean it wasn't anything special.

"Did you make any other friends except Stella?" Time to do some digging.

"Yeah I made friends with lots of people: Stella, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric and… The Cullens." I stuttered the last part it wasn't the truth but something about them just wasn't right.

"Dr. Cullen's kids?" He asked and I nodded, "They're a great bunch of kids, never had any trouble from any of them."

"They seem very… distant at school. Nobody really talks to them and they never talk to anyone." His faced changed, filled with anger.

"What is wrong with the people in this town. Just because someone is new doesn't mean they are bad people. Dr. Cullen is a great surgeon and we're just lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town." His face was slowly turning purple.

"Chill dad, I said they didn't have many friends. I'm sure they're just shy or something." I watched as Charlie slowly regained natural colouring. I smiled at him and much to my relief he smiled back.

"Dad. I'm going to bed now. You know starting a new school is always tiring. Goodnight." I pecked him on the cheek and made my way upstairs.

I opened my wardrobe and picked out a new set of Pjs. I picked a Me to You tank and short set. It was a light blue and the colour suited my skin tone well. I open up my laptop and turned it on. I quickly pulled up my mail, there was an email from Mum and I clicked open:

_Hey Bells,_

_How was your flight? Is Charlie alright? How's dreary old Forks treating you? How was school? Did you make any new friends? I'm missing you already! It's so strange not having you here! Well I got to go now. Hope to see you soon, once everything is settled. Love you loads. Xxxxx_

_Mum._

I quickly typed up a reply:

_Hey Mum,_

_The flight was okay I guess. Charlie's fine. Forks is fine, it's been raining a lot but I know you already guessed that. School was school. I made friends yeah. They're pretty cool. I miss you too! I will defiantly come as soon as I can, I promise._

_Love you too. Xxxxxxxxxx_

_Bella._

I shut down the laptop and climbed into bed. I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I lay still for a few minutes before I heard it. That dreadful noise. I hated that noise. Rain. I tried to get to sleep but I couldn't. I huffed and grabbed my laptop back. I opened up messenger and signed in. As soon as I signed in, a pop up popped up (well that is what they usually do!).

_Blondie!! =] () wants to be your friend. Do you want to add this person to your contacts: Yes, No, Ask Me Later. I clicked yes. She was online. I double clicked and opened a conversation:_

_Klutzy: Hey_

_Klutzy: Who's this?_

_Blondie!! =]: Stella…_

_Blondie!! =]: Gosh Bells. Don't you remember me? *_Sobs_*_

_Klutzy: Sorry Stell. Wow you're up late_

_Blondie!! =]: Yh I don't sleep _

_Klutzy: Eva?_

_Blondie!! =]: No, not at all_

_Klutzy: Okaii…_

_Blondie!! =]: So wot are you doing up so late Klutz? Did you give urself concussion? _

_Klutzy: No! It's this stupid fucking rain! How can anyone sleep with it pelting on his or her windows! = _

_Blondie!! =]: Lol chilliax! I was only joking _

_Klutzy: Soz. So bout School? Did you notice The Cullens?_

_Blondie!! =]: The who? No can't say I did_

_Klutzy: The Cullens! They are like the most beautiful people I have ever sin! _

_Blondie!! =]: Wow I'm hurt!! ='[_

_Klutzy: Sorry, forgive me! =D_

_Blondie!! =]: Okaii your forgiven! =D_

_Klutzy: Yanno wot else was weird?_

_Blondie!! =]: Wot?? =S_

_Klutzy: They looked so much like you. The bronze haired one, Edward, looked at me and I caught his eyes and they were golden like yours. And their deathly pale too! Are you sure you aren't related to any of them??_

_Blondie!! =]: Bella you are so absurd! I only just moved here! And I don't have any cousins or brothers or sisters that they could be! _

_Klutzy: But they are adopted? Maybe your parents didn't want them so they gave them up for adoption?_

_Blondie!! =]: Okaii are you implying tht I'm Edward and Alice's twin?? Or triplet?? =S -- __Confuzzled face_

Did she realise she just recited their names, so she must know who they are? Why would she lie??

_Klutzy: It's a possibility! _

_Blondie!! =]: Bye Bella! Your lack of sleep is givin you hallucinations! I'll be at your at 7 am sharp! Be awake! I don't want to get the water bucket on you! _

_Klutzy: _*Huffs* Okaii bubi! Xx

_Blondie!! =] Changed her name to: Blondie!!(*)Bella is a mental case!! Don't trust her!(*)_

_Klutzy: Nice name! Thanx _

_Blondie!!(*)Bella is a mental case!! Don't trust her!(*): Thanx I luv it don't u! Well I'm off for a shower! Toddles! _

_Blondie!!(*)Bella is a mental case!! Don't trust her!(*) has logged off._

Wow weird! I shut down the laptop, again, and listened. To my amazement I heard nothing. NOTHING!! I excitedly got into bed and laid my head on the pillow. I was just getting to sleep when. DRIP, DROP, DRIP, DROP, SLASH! I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head!

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading!! Please REVIEW!!! _**


	7. Where's Edward?

**__**

A/N at the Bottom!

* * *

**_Where's Edward??_**

**_FBPOV_**

I arrived at 6:58 am at Bella's door. I knocked and Charlie answered.

"Hey Stella. A tad early isn't it?" He asked as he looked at his watch.

"Sorry Charlie. Laura had work and ever since the 'incident'," I knew he knew I meant the fire. I bet everyone in Forks knew about it, "I don't like staying on my own. So I thought I'd come early." I smiled as he stepped aside to let me in.

"Well you can come by here anytime. I've got work but Bells will be up soon. Make yourself some breakfast or something." I thanked him and wished him a good day as he left. I flipped on the TV and looked through the channels.

I checked my watch, 7:00 am. Right on time I said to myself before heading upstairs. I opened the door and walked to the bedside,

"Bella. Get up it's seven. Bella." I said as I shook her but she didn't move. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I headed back down the stairs and outside. I really didn't want to do this but it was needed. I grabbed the bucket, filled it and made my way back upstairs.

**_PBPOV_**

_Dream: _

_I was in the forest outside our house. A teenaged boy was standing in front of me. Only the bottom half of his face was visual, all I could see was his dazzling smile._

_"Come to me Bella." He smiled as he flexed his finger at me._

_I took a step and another and another until I was face to face with him. I looked up at his godly face and I looked deep into his eyes. They were like… black. He moved my hair away from my face and lowered his head towards my neck. _

_"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" I heard Stella screamed but it was too late. He had bitten me. _

_Suddenly the scene changed and we were in a waterfall but this dream was too real. I could feel the water as it hit me. It was ice cold! _

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed and shot up erect in bed. I was in fact dripping wet.

"Bella, I did warn you last night. I did say be up or I'll get the bucket. Didn't you believe me?" she smiled,

"You evil…" she interrupted me

"Bella, don't be so rude! It was a joke besides it was that or I'll drag to school in your Pjs." She smiled and I couldn't disagree to that.

"Okay now I'm up when does the torture begin?" I asked as I stood out of bed. She looked at her watch,

"About 3 seconds. One, Two, Three." And she pushed me into a chair.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't look that bad. I had my hair straightened, it was so straight, no kinks or anything. I had a purple top which had a pair of black sneakers printed on it, a pair of jeans which had a nice butterfly design on the side with a heart belt, a pair of black and purple converse on my feet and a purple hoodie which had a black rose on the left breast. Stella had put very little make up on me; I had mascara and a bit of eyeliner with a smidge of natural lip-gloss. She tried to put blush on my but I told her I had that covered. At 8:00 we left the house. I sneakily tried to walk to my truck but she pulled me towards her car.

"I love you baby!" I shouted as I was dragged away. We pulled up into the car park but I just stayed in my seat.

"Bells. C'mon you look fine."

"Okay. I'm going." I said and with the slowest steps ever I got out the car. Surprisingly it wasn't raining, yet. Stella and I were walking down towards homeroom, I could hear boys wolf whistling behind us. But I was sure it was for Stella.

"Wow Stella, the boys here sure like you!" I whispered

"Me?" I looked at her she looked shocked, "You Bella." WHAT?

"No. I'm pretty sure it's you." I said as I ushered into her side.

"No. Mike Newton saw you, not me, and then he wolf whistled!"

"And then what?" I asked, confused because of his actions.

"I think Jess slapped him. I think they might be going out. Just a hunch." She laughed as she dragged me into homeroom.

Morning pasted in a blur. I never really paid attention. Stella met me outside Spanish and we walked to the cafeteria together. I grabbed a veggie burger and headed towards our table. Stella didn't get anything as usual. She never ate anything. That was another thing she and The Cullens had in common. Yesterday at lunch and today they hadn't eaten. I looked across to their table. They were 4. One was missing. The Blonde dude was there, the pixie girl, the blonde girl and the muscular one too but no Edward. I wonder where he was. I kept thinking that he would just show up because he got held up or something but as the bell rang I realised that wasn't going to happen. I felt someone hands on my shoulder, they felt fluffy. Oh it was Stella, that girl always had gloves on.

"C'mon Bells. We gotta get to lesson." She whispered in my ear.

I stood up and linked arms with her. We stepped out of the cafeteria and walked to Bio. I looked around with the just the littlest bit of hope but it was crushed, he wasn't here. Why? More importantly why did I care? I didn't know but something told me I would. I sat in Edwards seat today, as he wasn't here.

"Why do you think Edward isn't here?" I asked quietly

"I don't know. I don't know him anymore than you do?"

"I know but I just thought it was weird." I keep my mouth closed after that.

**_EPOV_**

Banished? How could they banish me? It's because of her, Bella. I mean so what if I wanted to talk to her, who is Alice to tell me I couldn't!

Alice had returned home late yesterday after she skipped the last half of the day. She walked straight passed me and didn't even reply when I said hey, she went straight upstairs. About 5 minutes later Carlisle and the others joined me in the living room,

"Edward, can we talk please?" Carlisle said

"Sure. What's up?" I asked

"Alice had informed me about the situation with Bella. I understand you promised to help her and then you refused. Is that correct?"

"Yes but in my defence I didn't know Bella then. When I saw her it changed things." I could see Esme weren't very happy about what was going on.

"But you promised her Edward? If this is what she wants, do it for her." Esme said angrily

"I cant. I cant do it, I'm sorry." I bowed my head

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to take action. Edward we have all decided that it would be best if go stay with the Denalis." Carlisle said

"I'm not going." I said as soon as he had finished, I didn't need thinking time to figure out if I'm going there or not.

"Then I have no choice but to banish you from Forks. I'm sorry Edward but it's for the best. You can come back as soon as you realise that this is for the best." He said it with an upset look on his face. I jumped straight from my seat and headed up stairs. I grabbed a few pairs of clothes and ran. I ran so fast from the house, I didn't say goodbye and I didn't say I'd be back.

I ended up going to the Denali Coven, much to my dismay. Tanya was first to greet me, shocker there, and assured me I could stay and that Carlisle had phoned while I was on my way here to explain the situation. I thanked her and went inside to dump my bags. I was to be staying in my room from when we lived here too. It hadn't changed much but it wasn't the same, something felt different. This was going to be a long holiday! I lay down on the bed, closed my eyes and thought of Bella. They didn't say I couldn't think about her. I was thinking about them both, poor innocent human Bella and the gorgeous vampire Bella. I was thinking about our kiss and then I was thinking about how mad I had made her. Then I was thinking about her scent and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I longed to see again.

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Heyy! So i know this hasnt been updated in a long time but im struggling with this stoyline. I now have a clear idea of whats going to happen but that doesnt mean i will be updateing alot now. Hopefully i havent lost all my readers! Thanks for reading! P.S Any ideas message them to me because i honestly need some help.


	8. Authors Note

**_A/N:_**

Heyyy guys! Thanks so much for reading my story!

I'm really stuck on this story and i dont see it going anywhere so this is the question i purpose to you. Would you rather i:

**A) Re-write Re-written**

**B) Keep trying to fix the problems im having**

**C) Totally give up on the idea.**

Please review and let me know otherwise i will just delete the story.

Twilighters2k9!

xxxx


End file.
